By the Fire
by keegon
Summary: Yamato is the only one awake at night. So, who is he thinking about? And what happens when they start talking?


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon..Yamato/Matt, Sora, or anyone else…..this is my second story so please R/R. Thanks for reading it. Also it's Sorato/Yamara.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
By The Fire  
  
There is this indescrible passion  
  
To just hold you tonight  
  
And even though you may not feel the same  
  
Just grant me this one night  
  
To hold onto you ----Unknown  
  
  
  
Yamato sighed un-happily as he leaned back against a log that he had found. He stared into the lively fire, trying to remember why he was up. Tearing his eyes away from the fire, they landed on his friend beside him. Gabumon, what a loyal and good friend.  
  
They had grown close to each other, closer than Yamato thought he would let. But it was good to have a friend like Gabumon, even if he was a digimon. He then looked back at the fire that glowed a beautiful red.  
  
'Why is it that I feel like this. She'll never love me...so why do I even try. Every time I think about her, see her, or even hear her, I can't help but want to pull her closer to me. And it's harder than ever to stop this feeling, one that every time I watch her I want to just hold her. To never let her go. I've never felt this way about anyone, but she always gets me to show my feelings or voice my opinions. I need to get some rest, I'll worry about it later.' His thoughts wondered as he imagined her reflection in the fire.  
  
Just then he felt her presence near him. His eyes searched around, looking beside him, and all around, but he couldn't see her. Turning back to face behind him, there she was, standing tall and looking at him. She smiled one of those heart melting smiles at him, and swiftly, in one movement, took a seat beside him. He was always amazed at how she could do things like that without effort.  
  
He stared at her for a moment, taking in how the fire shone on her face. How it made her eyes more mysteries, and how it made her skin seem more smoother. His eyes stopped at her lips, which he yearned to taste, but not dare. She was looking forward at the fire, her arms wrapped around her legs, and her head resting on top of her knees.  
  
"What's wrong Matt?" The question was said so softly, and gently said that he was barely able to tell whether he really heard it or if he just imagined it. Turning his eyes away from her, and staring at the fire-which took a lot of strength on his part- he smoothly answered, "Nothing."  
  
"You've been acting strange, more distant lately. T.k. is getting worried that you might leave......if it wasn't for you he'd never would've here in the Digital World as long as he has.." She said, her voice calm, and her crimson eyes now looking at him. Matt sat quietly thinking of what she had said. Of course he had thought of leaving the group, but not of the effect it would have on T.k.  
  
"Takeru is strong, he'd survive", Matt said, as thought trying to convince himself as well as her. "Stop lying....I can see it on your face, in the tone you use, and in your eyes", she said, turning her head back to the fire.  
  
Once again he saw one of the greatest attraction he had to her, she could tell when he was lying or when he was telling the truth. If he lied about something in front of the group, about some question of his family or why he acted like that, she wouldn't say anything, though she knew that he had lied to them.  
  
She wouldn't judge him for what he did or ask him personal questions like other girls/people would. He smiled softly at her, as though a joke had been said.  
  
"Your right, but he has you and everyone else in the group to help him. He has Hikari", Matt said, looking at her for some reaction. She smiled, and turned her head to face him, her crimson eyes mesmerizing him. He suddenly noticed that she didn't have on her trademark helmet, but allowed her reddish-brown hair to flow freely around her face.  
  
"Yes, he has us, but we can't replace you!", Sora said happily/jokingly, rubbing her hand through his hair, totally messing it up, while she stood up.  
  
His heart raced at her touch, but he quickly reacted, barely thinking. He grabbed her around the waist, and pulled her over to him so that she was sitting on his lap, making her instantly stop messing up his hair. Matt felt her shiver with his touch, and looked up at her face to see a blush that was mostly covered by the fire's glow. 'Wow...she looks even more beautiful when she blushes..' Yamato had to again fight the feeling to pull her closer and taste her sweet looking lips.  
  
"YAMA--", Sora yelped, but was quickly silenced when he whispered into her ear to not be so loud, his breath against her skin making her shiver more. He moved one of his hands onto her arm, resting it there when he felt her shiver again at his touch. He loved the feeling of making her blush, and shiver with just a touch.  
  
"And the others? Would they miss me as much as Takeru?" He asked while using his fingers on her arm to rub her smooth skin, his heart still beating wildly at the feel of her shiver. He watched her as she sighed, and tried to concentrate on his question instead of what he was making her feel. He grinned despite himself trying to keep a straight face while looking at her, which he could rarely do.  
  
"Let's see, Kari needs another role model besides Tai. They'll need your help in battles, in telling it like it is....Mimi needs someone besides me to tell her what's going on. Joe needs you to make sure he remembers that he's reliable. Izzy will miss you because of your interpretation from his world to the others. And Tai will need someone to challenge him, but at the same time bring him back to the people around him", she said looking at him with such kind eyes that she didn't need to tell him why he was needed.  
  
He pulled her a little closer to him, needing to feel her warmth closer to him. He rested his forehead on her shoulder, smelling in the sweet rose scent that she always had. She didn't try to push him away, or tell him that he was too close to her, he knew that she wouldn't push him away. It was a strange sort of knowing, as though not really sure, but having a good instinct about it.  
  
"And you? Would you miss me?", he asked as he raised his forehead and looked at her. She looked at him beautiful crimson eyes that he almost lost control over his desire to kiss her. She leaned her forehead against his, resting in there as she said, "Yes, Yama-chan, I would miss you too." He was about to lose control at her closeness to him, but kept his head at the last second and decided to keep talking to distract himself.  
  
"They can make do without me. You know that, I know that. They don't need me...they never have..never will", He said, tears stinging at his eyes as he leaned back onto the log, putting distance between her and him. His body was aching to just pull her even closer, but if he messed up now, he wouldn't even have her to hold.  
  
"Yamato...you know your lying to yourself right now. They need you, from Takeru to Taichi. We need you." Her voice was filled with determination to prove him wrong, but at the same time some other kind of emotion that he couldn't exactly put a finger on, to let him know that how much he's needed.  
  
She placed her hands on his face, bringing it up to hers. Tears of loneliness slide down his face, making it hard for him to see a clear image of her. He felt her fragile fingers wipe away his tears from his cheeks, making it clearer for him to see her. In one movement she had pulled him into a loving hug, her cheek pressed against his.  
  
He hugged back a minute later, after the shock of her movement had worn off. Tears of sadness, of feeling left out, of not being wanted for so long slide/slid still down his cheeks silently as he held onto her. She was the only thing keeping him in the group right now. She was the only thing that he was grasping onto in both worlds, before he had come to the Digital world, and here. Sora whispered some soothing words to him, trying to make him feel better, not knowing that just letting him hold onto her made him feel better than he had in a long time.  
  
"I need you", her sweet voice whispered into his ear, making him feel more needed than anything she had said. He felt his tears slowly stop, yet he still held her, not wanting to let go. He leaned back against the log, careful not to hurt the angel in his arms.  
  
"Why do you need me Sora? Why not Taichi or Joe?", he asked her, dreading the answer, but needing to know. She drew back far enough so she could see his face, and smiled one of those special smiles that she only did for him.  
  
"Because you took something very important to me." He leaned up on his elbows, closing some of the space between him and her. "What did I take", he asked seductively, a devilish glint in his eyes. She looked at him with a small smile saying, "You stole my heart."  
  
He felt much better than he had in days, having her near him always seemed to brighten his mood. He now understood what he had been feeling this long. Why he had not been able to fall asleep at night without seeing her face, or why he got nervous around her sometimes, or why, like tonight, he just needed to hold onto her, and know that she was there, that it wasn't just a dream. He reached up with his hand and stroked her cheek, feeling her shiver at his touch.  
  
"*yawn* I'm going to bed, see you in the morning", Sora said, starting to get up off of him. 'Oh, no you don't' he thought. "Come here", he said and moved so quickly that by the look on Sora's face she barely realized what happened until her mind registered it. He had grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her down beside him so that their faces were inches apart. He felt her body shivering getting a smudge worse.  
  
"Stay with me…please", he asked looking at her. His heart was beating wildly holding her so closely, and feeling her breathe on his face. He took note of the blush that now showed, not hiding in the fire light, and how she smiled at him with beautiful eyes. He felt her hand brush slightly against his cheek as she ran her fingers through his hair, making him feel loved by her. He closed his eyes for a second, just wanting to be lost in this feeling she was giving him.  
  
"You don't have to if you don't want to, I'll understand. It's just—" He was cut off by the feel of something warm on his lips, without having to open his eyes he knew it was her lips. He was shocked for a moment with millions of thoughts, and feelings running through his head, just barely tasting her lips, before leaning over to taste them more. He felt the anger he held towards the group, and the fear from rejection leave him as a warm feeling filled his body and soul. It ended too quickly he thought as he felt her pull back from the kiss. Matt opened his eyes to see Sora's warm and inviting eyes looking at him.  
  
"It's just what?", she asked with a glint of devilishness/curiosity in her eyes. He smiled at her as he leaned over her again, "It's just you", he said before letting his desire take control. He tasted her sweet lips, never wanting this moment to end, to never let this warming feeling he felt kissing her leave him, but reluctantly did so needing to breath.  
  
He watched her as she laid down completely, and closed her angelic eyes. Sighing contentedly, he wrapped one of his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him as he also laid down. Smelling in her indescribable rose scent, he allowed sleep take over him.  
  
  
  
  
  
************************************************************************ 


End file.
